User talk:IvyMeme
Welcome to my talk page I've decided that now I'm doing archives like Pink, they're a good idea....well done Pink Anyway here is where you can talk to me, ask any questions, or just stalk the living hell out of me =3 But there are some things I want to mention Make a new section if it's irelevent to the previous message. (using Header 2) Leave your signature - otherwise I won't reply If you feel there needs to be more than one section on you're message, then use Header 3 I know that may seem picky but I want my talk page to look neat :\ My current Signature is This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 15:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I will change this if it changes o.o ... this sounded serious, your message kinda worried me ivy, sorry I couldn't come on the chat today i was sorta busy, but yeah the next time im online joining the chat will be my first priority. I hope its nothing absolutely crucial...Carefulspoon (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) DUDE HAI |D Questions Quick guestion (it's about the Male furry dollmaker). How do you save the furry you created?Hynoid142 (talk) 11:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) THE HORROR D8 IVY THIS MEANS YOU HAVE TO INTERRACT WITH "PEOPLE!!!" =O Watch out, their disguisting and hostile creatures xP yus you hide in my sweltering, hot, humid, ant-infested room =3 idk where to put you so I'll just hang you up on my wall and use you for dart practice ;) think about it, it'll so much better than going to school 8D Carefulspoon (talk) 22:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I use Ivy in one of my flipnotes (the flip will be posted meaning on the internet) please Spikethefox (talk) 00:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) wut da hel *Hides in a toaster* I'VE ADDED IT D: Also That's a very epic avatar you have there 83 Oh you Yes, yes you may sit on my face, Mr.Handsome. :3 LozzaLolzor ~ Friday September 14th 12:44 (AUS EST TIME) OHAI MISTUH HANDSOME DAT ICON IS AMAZING HE LOOKS LIEK MAH DAD EXCEPT MOAR HAPPY FACED 8D AND BALD (because he hasn't reached that stage in life lololol) SO LIEK IMMA STALK U NOW MWAHAHAHA I HAVE RETURNED AND CAME TO CONQUER YOUR SIDE OF TEH FARM (wait, arn't we on the same side? OH SHIT) BUT I CAME, AS RONALD....RONALD MCPORKJUICE OF JELLOTEN. AND CAME .... TO STEAL YOUR RAINBOW COOKIE CATS. THE END. LozzaLolzor (talk) 10:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) NIGEL THORNBERRY 8D OMG DAT THORNGERRY HE IS LIEK SO BAWS AND GANGHAM STYLE Im guessing you watched "When I'm Nigel" video? 8D COZ LIEK FAWK YEAH DATS DAH BEST SHIZZ NEWAYS, SO LIEK IMMA SAY HAI TO HAROLD CAT LozzaLolzor (talk) 03:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS? =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You? bored? D8 c'mon you got fawful and muppet to talk to :3 how can you possibly be bored? Death: ROSMANA! Your not allowed to cry until i "make" you cry D8< Carefulspoon (talk) 20:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Death: oh lol, I was thinking about yanking off something more 'important'...but the curls are excellent too 83 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes but my replies are beautiful, exquisite, MASTERFUL! plus my computer's lagging 83 it takes like five years just to load Carefulspoon (talk) 20:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) NUUUU! YOU GOTTA BEG FOR IT FIRST! D8< Carefulspoon (talk) 20:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Death: *pulls rosmana's locks...then his entire head of hair* uh o.o; *tries putting it back on* Carefulspoon (talk) 20:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :"D I DON'T EVEN KNOW I"M JUST SO HAPPY I CAN TALK TO YOU AGAIN IN A MESSAGE LONGER THAT 155 OR 140 LETTERS I DON'T CARE SO LIKE HI *Colapses* lol u bored? X3 AND LIEK YEA 8D HAI BRO! Carefulspoon (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) well teh pigs obviously, my kind :D that question's easy actually no changed my mind, ducks :3 FTW or maybe it "was" pigs...o.o Carefulspoon (talk) 16:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I choose ducks then o.O im staying out of your father's occupation or whatever stream effs up muh computer ;-; SO DOES DA CHAT D8 but if you wanna make me cry please send me a link =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) EVERYTHING WAS GOING AWESOME 8D ... till you started leaving me messages ;-; my day was going by so perfectly too D: but i cant blame you for not passing up the opportunity to make me cry :3 I totally do that too :D Carefulspoon (talk) 17:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) If I built a trailer out of tigers, broke it down, then rebuilt it with the remains, flew to Russia and married an encyclopedia, got divorced because there was no info in it about Hetalia, survived off of twinkies, became so fat I spontaneously combusted into a star, then ate a muffin, what color would I be? solve my riddle and you get to make me cry again :D Carefulspoon (talk) 18:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) OH MUH GAWD XDDD who won the war in Vietnam? I'll give you a hint, not us XD COFFEE IS FOOD D8< EVERYONE KNOWS THIS Iran? yes =3 I ran from America because everyone here is f*cking disgraceful xD this is about me vs stupid-BRING IT ON 95% OF AMERICA!!! Carefulspoon (talk) 18:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) lol this is pretty much america in a nutshell...only stupider xD this guy was actually speaking with the more intelligent inhabitants of this country X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) lol which question? Carefulspoon (talk) 19:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) T'wasn't a question it was a riddle D'8' AND NO D8< YOU FAILED!!! the answer was i'd gay marry me of course if i had that chance :3 then again, that technically wouldn't be gay-more like masturbation o.O okay yes you got the riddle right :D *cries in joy* Carefulspoon (talk) 19:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) dammit gtg ;-; my dad's taking me out to lunch D"': PLEASE KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME TO ENGLAND WITH YOU 8C SO I CAN GET REJECTED BY EVERYONE THERE AND GET CHASED BACK!!! Carefulspoon (talk) 19:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) its okay ivy, I dont understand you either =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm afraid what i'm gonna find out if I do xD *shot* GAUSH!!! (random) Q Carefulspoon (talk) 16:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) and I'm grateful I only know that much :3 BUT EVEN THE NAME SCARES MEH D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) fine tell your story -.- so long as I don't have to listen to it c: Carefulspoon (talk) 17:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I always wondered what killed me o.o sorreh can't D: I attempted and failed ;-; i'll try again later. doesn't your parental block extend the time you can access the internet on weekends? Carefulspoon (talk) 17:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) lol tell him he isn't 'human' x3 sure telling him what he already knows may seem pointless but its good to remind people of the truth :) what a noob lol, what did you say to him? Carefulspoon (talk) 17:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) can I by a admin IvyTheHedgehog way did you band my from chat the spelling above this makes me wanna cry ;-; lol anyway, OMG :D FINALL I CAN BLOCK THAT JERK SPOON >83 don't tell him I said that ^^; he'll probably cut myself I'll be sure to warn him :> thnx iveh lol Carefulspoon (talk) 16:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) TOTALLY LEGIT PICTURE OF MEH IVEH :D LOL THANKS ^^ I went trick or treating as the scariest thing i could think of...MYSELF 8D HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOL =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) IRK :D BEST COSTUME IN DA WORLD sorry to hear it started raining while you were trick or treating =/ if it makes ye feel any better you didn't suffer alone lol, I had to work till 8 o clock at night so I only got about half an hour to trick or treat and that was with four of my nieses and nephews xP then I got to watch abraham lincoln the vampire hunter 8D F*CKING AWESOME! lol you wore a cape xD I hope you remebered to wear a mask too so you didn't scare people :3 AND "YOUR" LYING TO "ME" D8 IT SAYS YOU POSTED YOUR REPLY ON NOVEMBER! YOUR THE LIAR! 8C happy halloween liar =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) how do I know your not lying about kicking me too bro? lol i wish I could chat so we could have one of our epic admin wars but unfortunately I gtg to work pretty soon D: we hired a new employee to take most of the night shifts (I only worked last night cuz no one else wanted to take the damn job on a holiday lol) which means I come back home at around 3 which like 10 to england, i'm on when Gamer's usually on and you guys are asleep. That means less time to kick me ='< I'M SORREH D'"8 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC)' Awe your so thoughtful =) and I get days off too lol, you can kick me then at regular time :D Carefulspoon (talk) 16:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Dylanator (talk) 16:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) what was that for!!!!!!!!!! >:( GGGGGGRRR ill punch you thats not a good reason for ban Nvr knew it was mukin upp internet first off, dylan needs to learn that when you challenge the master there will be drastic consequences to face >8D secondly my virginity was never safe to begin with T-T, always getting taken and I always have to steal it back -.-; but I "do" enjoy watching others sleep at night :D its so legit-I take pictures and hide them in my dresser then forget about them =3 so yea the "I watch you sleep" picture is easily more realistic x3 Carefulspoon (talk) 17:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) huh, you remembered when I watched you sleep? I must have already forgotten about that x3 I'll check my pictures lol xD I might be able to go on teh chat later today 8D my computer seems to work at like noon for some retarded reason :) LIEK OMG YOU CAN KICK MEH :D Carefulspoon (talk) 17:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I get sexually violated by the scalene triangle, sexually aroused...perhaps C: You'll never know about me so getting sexually aroused by the scalene triangle specifically on a saturday in the attic full of sexual torture devices! NEVER! Carefulspoon (talk) 17:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I totally hook up my main character with it but faith is already paired up with red xD oh well, the scalene triangle is way better with angles Carefulspoon (talk) 17:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ASFCJBCERIUFAERUVD ITS NOT LETTING ME ON AGAIN D8< but then how will you ever kick me if i can't get on ;-; Carefulspoon (talk) 19:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, im sorry to bother you again with this stupid arguement again, but no ones getting any peace on the chat because Sol and Rose keep bringing back the argument. Ive tried everything, i really have: i apologized, i took it to private chat, i ignored them, but no matter what i do, blame keeps being put on me. I wouldn't bug an admin unless it was getting really serious, which it is and I've never really asked anyone a "real" favor. Not like im doing now. I hope that you can look at this and sees things differently than you have before. If you can just look at the comments on Rusty the Porcupine's page and the messages on the chat as of (@ 7:29 PM for me on 11/5/12) I apologize again for the large amount of space im taking up, but im tired of this pointless fued, and i want it to stop, so do the users of the wiki. I couldn't report the chat *cuz i dont know how* so i put everything onto a document. i will send it to you if you wish to see it. Once again im sorry for bugging you again, and i hope matters can be solved without anyone being banned. Akri Spam I was on the chat today and I noticed that Akrivus was illegal spamming,I just thought you should know. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) IVY! WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!? D8< BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE CHAT RULES BUT I HAD TO D; lolwut being blocked is weird lol, I can't do nothing :< and I have returned "for" you to kick me 8D I AM GRATEFUL D8< GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY WHENEVER YOU KICK MEH! and for the totally legit picture you made me :3 its so perfect and suits me so well lol Carefulspoon (talk) 16:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC) BUT I SWEAR >8C IF YOU KICK ME RIGHT AS I JOIN i'M GOING TO BEAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL OUT OF YOU BLOCK YOU, UNBLOCK YOU, THEN BLOCK YOU AGAIN, TIS MY TOTALLY LEGIT PLAN >8D but its not working ;-; it was doing so well too, I'll give my computer another hour then try again, if it works OMG :D THERE'LL BE NO POINT CUZ YOU'LL BE KICKING ME OFF MOST OF THE TIME-its so worth it :3Carefulspoon (talk) 16:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) IVY I GOT KICKED OFF D8 IT WON'T LET ME BACK ON either you banned me from the chat like you should have the first day I came here "or" my computer's f*cked again =< I'll try getting on again in another hour, that worked last time. and I was enjoying making fun of americans too ;-; ...Carefulspoon (talk) 18:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) hey ivy check out the history on this char x3 HOW DID HE KNOW MY SECRET D8 ????!!!!!!})(* Carefulspoon (talk) 16:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You asked for it :D Here is the link to the relatively sadder fan made Hetalia opening intro thingy :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvIONHJiSno FadedHoofprints (talk) 20:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fade tonight imma try something instead of livestream...its sorta confusing '-------' ♥Sally♥ 02:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) lol really? XD I ran into a customer at Wal Mart. He was standing in the middle of the garage where i'm supposed to push the carts in and he was in my way, so i bumped him ever-so-slightly with one of the cart lines and he got all butt-hurt. He told me watch where I was going, I sincerely apologized and I told him I wasn't able to see douchebags in-front of me :3 now does that sound familiar? Carefulspoon (talk) 17:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) oh yes it totally wants to eat your soul >:3 sadly enough in that case there's nothing "to" eat ='"< how heartless of you, and soulless apparently lol I GET TO SEE MY MOM TODAY 8D AWEWDFVDSCVFRV HEEEEEEEEEY SEEXEH PURPLE PIGGEH THING (wait ur purple? OH GOD I DONT EVEN) well, im confused, ANYWAYS so like this page is dah best I absolutely love Ivy riding Gerald to England. It is dah best nothing more and less and like have dis feeling like ivy will ride bear off to Russia Now that makes legit sense. ITS FULL OF KAWAII DESU ERHMAHGERD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 01:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoon: notices who? o_o What chat? you mean the one i constantly avoid cuz ivy always goes on it? that one? :D lol thanks iveh xD so legit and true? pic Carefulspoon (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) THAT'S RIGHT, 4,000 EDITS >:D Iveh you don't need an accent to make me cry :) just the fact that your there is plenty reason for that ^^ I shall attain it...soon, child who is not supposed to be looking at the pix i make :3 I'd go on teh chat and cry over the fact that your chat works and mine doesn't but mine isn't working right now ;-; i will do that magical thing where I wait an hour and magically it uses its magic to let me on or something :P Carefulspoon (talk) 17:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) why didn't you tell me sooner AWE GAWD NUUU D8 THIS IS TERRIBLE D; WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS >8C TIS INEXCUSABLE, AND SOOO IMPORTANT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!? HONESTLY, SOME PEOPLE Carefulspoon (talk) 18:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) oh btw ivy, wanted to know if it was alright that I added felix as a member of the dark carnival, considering he likes circus' so much and that he's yvette's younger brother, he could probably fit the category very well Carefulspoon (talk) 18:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) the chat's not working yet again, these technical issues are starting to annoy me because sometimes my edits download random question marks scattered all over my biographies, I know all my bio's are really questionable and don't make any sense but C'mon D: and you'll get your request when you stop bugging me about it :3 so basically its never gonna happen :D Carefulspoon (talk) 19:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) whatever happened to the whole 'being annoying everyday' thing x3 your even more annoying when your not annoying me lol xDDD just clarifying, still working on getting skype so I can rage-quit it for the rest of my sad, pathetic life over your superior accent 83 I can't wait :D and I must pass on what lozza has passed *throws fridge at ivy* TO NARNIA 8D Carefulspoon (talk) 04:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG SO LIEK IMMA JUST SAY YOUR CHRISTMASSY PICTURES ARE SO AMAZING I WAS GONNA CRY OF HAPPINESS 8D alright annoying question, I know 'your' supposed to be the annoying one but I decided to compromise today :D and ask if I could add a whole new section to Felix's bio, about his van xD the idea came to me in a horrifying nightmare and it was truly incredible 8'"D best horrifying nightmare in da world. considering we share him it felt proper to ask you first :P Carefulspoon (talk) 04:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) hey it's nice to meet you. Hi nice to meet you um ivy your cool ;) sadgdshgdfhohyou hai so like sup ........... ..................... OKAY I KNOW IVE BEEN INACTIVE dsigjfkcvhnmfdh ill try get on friday my time bro ;-; LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 15:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) HEADSHOT THERE D8< BE ENTERTAINED I'd get on the chat to entertain you with my misery but that's not gonna happen C: 1. because I've endured enough suffering from horrible people today at work and 2. mainly, because da chat's not working ;-; I'M SORREH BRO D: i'll try again later Carefulspoon (talk) 01:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'M SO HAPPEH THE RELATIVE OF MUH GREATEST ENEMEH IS COMING HOME 8'"D HE CAN KEEP YOU DISTRACTED WHILE I PLOT HORRIBLE THINGS lol awesome ivy :'"D I bet your super happy lol, JON-IS-AWESOME-WHOEVER-HE-IS CAN I, LIEK, ALSO BE HAPPEH THAT I GET TO SEE MUH MOM FUR CHRISSYMAS??? OMG BUT DA WORLD'S GONNA END BEFORE DEN!!! its about time too :3 I know i already showed you that link, so i decided to show it -OMG- AGAIN ''8D humanity totally deserves it, friggin mortals and their dumb mortality, what a bunch ah ... twats D:< Carefulspoon (talk) 02:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) AND NEXT TIME "I" CHAT, I'M GONNA AVOID TALKING ABOUT L.A. NOIRE >8D INSTEAD IMMA TALK ABOUT HOW WORKING ON CHRISTMAS IS REALLY IS GOING TO SUCK .-. or maybe we'll discuss how Darksiders 2 is muh new favorite video game :3 you get to be the major troll of rosmana, Death, and you get a pistol with unlimited ammo, so not overpowered and fun :D Carefulspoon (talk) 18:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ivy... Muppet was disrupting chat and caused a big argument. This made some people loose there cool with Muppet and muppet was ackting like a Dick. For Witnesses contact Solar,Doom,Shade,Pit,Fade, and MysticAlice Thanks my main British Woman '-'''L.E.E Emeraldgreeny (talk) 17:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivy ^^ i'm writing this so i can ask you: have you talked to Froz recently? if you did, can you please tell her to come back on the Fan world wiki (the wiki she made up) i must show her something... If you can do this for me, i'll really appreciate it... thanks! all the people in the chat room are making fun of my brother and teasing him and i was wonder if you could tell them to stop please and thank youScouthedgehog (talk) 04:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 11:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) WHY U NO COME ON OUR CHAT??? D: :< :C Well I was "having" a good christmas...BUT THEN YOU MESSAGE ME AND RUIN IT D'"8 lol its christmas today so I get to send out all muh expensively expensive gifts to those totally undeserving meanies, yes one of them is you :3 but I'm afraid if i send another of muh crappy gifts its gonna end up in russia and it'll start another world war o.O but ima try one more time D:< IT BETTER WORK, AND DON'T TELL MEH YOU DONT WANT ANYTHING, THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON UM SENDIN IT YO! btw how was 'your' christmas :D anything special happen? I get to eat crab at this wonderful place called Little America, srsly xD its like a midget america with gift shops and restaurants :) Carefulspoon (talk) 17:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) i'm sending it soon actually, I wanted to just get you a gift certificate so you could buy whatever you wanted but I doubt American Money is usable in England o~o we're liek poor compared to you guys D: YOUR ALL RICH lol yus I discovered your hideout and now i'm sending you a special trap-err-a gift c: i'll notify you when i've sent it, you spoiled hetalia-loving thing >:( IT BETTER MAKE IT, I SWEAR MAN IT BETTER MAKE IT if it doesn't make it, WHICH IT BETTER, then I'll just draw you a requested picture as your present k ;) i'm trying to be nice on christmas...it hurts e.o Carefulspoon (talk) 18:30, December 25, 2012 (UTC) D8 you hat murderer! Pink-peril (talk) 19:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) 8D D8 8D I'm not sure how how to feel about that 8I Pink-peril (talk) 19:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Paper hat Rac: D8 how could you? Pink-peril (talk) 19:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) OMG 3 DAYS OF PEACE AND QUIET, 3 DAYS OF FREEDOM AND CHEERFULNESS AND INDEPENDENCE AND GETTING ALONG WITH OTHERS...IT WAS HORRIBLE D; good thing your back :) to make sure that never happens again :C oh and to answer your questions: MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MAYBE NOT MAYBE MOST LIKELY NOT BUT PROBABLY MAYBE =O Carefulspoon (talk) 16:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) CHAT NOAW >:V ♥Sally♥ 19:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for allowing me on your wiki. Its a real pleasure to be amongst you all. I'll make sure that you guys won't regret allowing me here!! Jace Seville (talk) 23:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) you know in mother Russia (true fact o.o) its illegal to stab a person wearing a striped shirt x3 are you in russia right now not wearing a striped shirt? cuz it doesn't say anything about not stabbing somebody who isn't wearing one ;D or are you still haunting my attic D:< if so stay away from the red box in the corner, not that it has a bunch of blow up dolls in it or anything but still, YOU STAY AWAY FROM IT >8C Carefulspoon (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) if you've been breaking the law I has one thing to say >:C AND DA FUQ WERE ALL THOSE NOISES D: WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE? maybe you "did" find out what was in that box afterall D: I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT, TIS CURSED Carefulspoon (talk) 16:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) OMG IVY WHY IS YOUR PAGE BLUE. I THOUGHT IT WAS GREEN AND WHERE IS GERALD AND BEAR NOWADAYS, I DARE WISH TO SPEAK TO THEM. teasip LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 13:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) YES EGGS :D and tiny writing on my message board e.o there's definately something wrong with my talk page :P WHAT DID YOU DO!? >:C Carefulspoon (talk) 16:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!? SO YOU WANT ME TO EAT EGGS ON SKYPE JUST SO YOU CAN POISON THOSE TOO!? D:< sorry I can't bitch on the chat, I tried getting in SUU MANY times but the chat's being friendly enough to kick me for you ;-; Carefulspoon (talk) 16:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Do Et BU Red Head Hedgehog, Iron The Hedgehog (talk) 18:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Dear IVEH, SORREH THAT I HAVEN'T CAME ON CHAT WANNA KNOW Y? SCHOOL... YES SCHOOL.. I shall be back soon this weekend ♥Sally♥ 21:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) NUUU MAKE IT STOOOP D8 ITS IN MY HEAD, I GET THAT ENOUGH FROM YOU >:C I DONT NEED ANY MORE D:< lolhai :D Carefulspoon (talk) 20:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) *ahem* Gentlemen. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 03:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Meoooooooooow